


product placement

by belovedmuerto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, product, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's running out of product.</p>
            </blockquote>





	product placement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts).



> For Lacuna, who prompted it. I was looking for short and sweet prompts, and this one was perfect. Not beta'd, soz about that.

_Goddammit_ , John thinks. _There’s no way this is going to last as long as I need it to._

He stares forlornly at the bottle of product, and then at his damp hair in the mirror of the bathroom. Then he shrugs, sets his shoulders, and dispenses a tiny amount into his hand, way less than he usually uses. 

It doesn’t go as far as he likes, and he’s afraid of how his hair will look by the end of the day, what with the heat and humidity, but it’ll have to do. He doesn’t have the spare cash right now to get a new bottle. It’ll have to wait ‘til payday.

\----

He looks like a hedgehog by the end of the day, his hair poofy and frizzy and standing on end. 

John gets home from the clinic annoyed and looking like a fool, hungry and cranky with it.

Sherlock looks up at him when he stalks into the lounge and suppresses a snort of laughter.

John throws his keys at him.

\----

Each day, he uses less of the product, begging it to last just a few more days, to be enough for just a while longer.

It’s not _really_ a big deal, he knows it. But it feels indicative of something. Something bigger. Perhaps the fact that he’s flat broke, yet still clinging to his vanity. His dignity. He’s sucked it up and asked Sherlock if he could borrow money before, but he’s not doing it just so he can buy hair product. He can’t. He won’t.

\----

On Thursday, there’s a new bottle of his product in the cabinet over the sink. His old bottle is gone. 

John stares at it for a long time before he picks it up. 

It’s not booby trapped, it’s not got a note attached. It’s just... a bottle of product.

It shouldn’t be as meaningful as it is to John. He has to blink a few times before he picks it up, and even then he stares at it for a while longer before he continues his morning routine.

\----

Sherlock looks up from his microscope when John walks into the kitchen. He observes John for a moment before returning to his slides, hiding the smile on his face from John.


End file.
